Love Must End Pt. 1
Love Must Stop Pt.1 is the 10th episode of Season 2. Overview Mateo and Karrie hit a rough patch in their relationship, while a new villain arises. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Karrie * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Chris Carty Recurring Characters * Cooper * Mari Transcript Karrie: I can’t believe I got a new power. Mateo: Great! That’s good for you. Karrie: What’s your deal? Mateo: What do you mean my deal! Karrie: You’re giving me an attitude whenever I try to talk to you. Mateo: Well maybe I’m just tired of this relationship. Karrie: Maybe I am also! Mateo: Fine! Karrie: Fine! remotes teleports herself out the house Chris: Geez! Rough Day for you I guess. Mateo: Yeah, where did you even come from? Chris: Your parents let me in. Mateo: Oh, well I don’t have time for girlfriends I need to be training for other villains who try to attack me. Chris: That’s the way to go. walks in and freezes Chris Ken: Well I for one think you guys should make up. She has been our friend since we was 8 years old. burns the ice with the fire manipulation Chris: I don’t think so… she has betrayed you. If that was me I would take her powers and wipe her memory clean. Ken: That’s why it isn’t you! Mateo: I know what I have to do. Harwell: So Kim, what are we going to do? It’s our 16th year anniversary. Kimberly: You could take me to the Eifel Tower or I could take you there. Harwell: Or I could just teleport us there. Kimberly: My way is probably faster. Harwell: Is that a challenge? Kimberly: I guess it is! Harwell: On the count of 3 we go. Both: 1, 2, 3! super speeds to the Eifel Tower and Harwell teleports there Both: HA! I won! No, I WON! Harwell: First one home wins! Kimberly: Deal! and Harwell run/teleport home Kimberly: GET OUT THE WAY! Mateo: What? gets hit and fly’s through the air Kimberly: Mateo! Harwell: Ha! I won! Kimberly: Not the time Harwell! Chris: I heard something! What’s going on? Kimberly: Uh… well I don’t have to explain myself to you! speeds away Harwell: She hit Mateo away with her speed so he’s lost. Chris: That’s not good… Ken: What’s going on? Harwell: Geez! Do I have to explain to everyone! out of the scene Mateo: AHHH!! to the ground landing in Rome Mateo: This is… ROME! Cooper: Hi, young man! I saw you fall from the sky are you okay? Mateo: I’m better than fine! And you are? Cooper: My name is Cooper. This is my wife Mari. Mari: Nice to meet you! Mateo: Yeah, well that’s a long story. Do you guys think you can give me a tour around the city. Cooper: Sure, but it’s going to cost you. Mateo: I don- Cooper: I’m kidding! Come on let’s go! Kimberly: Okay, we are going to leave in a minute so hurry and grab your weapons in case of a villain. Karrie: What’s going on? Kimberly: We are going to save Mateo. Karrie: Where is he? Harwell: We have no idea yet. Karrie: I’ll tag along. Chris: Nah! He dumped you remember. kicks Chris Chris: Ouch! to the ground Kimberly: Okay, everyone grab on! Harwell: Wait you can’t take multiple people at once over water. Kimberly: Snap! You’re right! Okay, everyone grab on Harwell. teleports and the screen goes black